This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-131475, filed May 12, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an apparatus/method capable of real-time digital recording of a video picture and the like, and a digital information medium (real-time digital video recording/playback system) used in the apparatus/method.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus/method which assures a special information storage area on a recordable/reproducible DVD disc (DVD-RAM disc or the like), and uses information stored in that area as needed upon playback, erasure, or the like of a recorded video program.
Nowadays, DVD video specification that uses MPEG2 (Moving Picture Expert Group 2) in video (moving picture) digital recording/playback, and AC-3 (Digital Audio Compression or Audio Coding 3) in audio digital recording/playback has been settled, and various playback apparatuses (DVD video players) which use that specification are commercially available.
The DVD video specification supports MPEG2 as a moving picture compression scheme, and AC-3 audio and MPEG audio in addition to linear PCM as an audio recording scheme. Also, the DVD video specification supports sub-picture data for superimposed dialogs, navigation data for playback control such as fastforwarding, rewinding, data search, and the like, and ISO9660 and UDF bridge format for computers.
Furthermore, recordable DVD discs (recordable/reproducible DVD-RAM/DVD-RW or write-once DVD-R) have been developed, and an environment that allows the development of digital video information recording/playback apparatuses (alternatives to a conventional video cassette tape recorder) using recordable DVD discs is in order.
Under such circumstances, the DVD-RTR (DVD real-time recording) specification for digitally recording a video picture or the like in real time and playing it back has been proposed, and is settled as a standard.
However, the number and kinds of program contents recorded tends to increase with increasing recording size of a disc, and it becomes harder for the user to grasp the recorded contents. For this reason, a problem is posed in terms of management of recorded discs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus/method and medium, which allow the user to write or erase a mark (entry point) at an arbitrary recording position of video data, audio data, and the like as if he or she placed a bookmark between pages or at an important position while reading a book.
In order to achieve the above object, a digital video information medium according to the present invention has a volume space including a management area and data area.
The data area stores data segmented into one or more objects (RTR_MOV.VRO/VR_MOVIE.VRO, RTR_STO.VRO/VR_STILL.VRO, RTR_STA.VRO/VR_AUDIO.VRO). Each object is comprised of one or more data units (one or more VOBUs form a cell, and one or more cells form video object). Each data unit (VOBU) stores one or more packs (video or audio packs) of video or audio data to be played back within a predetermined time (0.4 to 1.2 sec).
The management area stores management information (RTR_VMG) used to manage the objects. The management information (RTR_VMG) has program chain information (ORG_PGCI or UD_PGCIT) for designating the playback order of objects. The program chain information (PGCI) includes one or more pieces of program information (PGI) and one or more pieces of cell information (CI). The cell information (CI) contains designation information (M_CI) for designating an object to be played back.
The designation information (M_CI) records entry point information (M_C_EPI) for designating the playback position in an object.
The entry point information (M_C_EPI) includes information (PRM_TXTI) that pertains to an entry point.
In order to achieve the above object, a digital video information recording/playback apparatus according to the present invention records or plays back the contents of the objects (RTR_MOV.VRO/VR_MOVIE.VRO) using a recordable/reproducible medium which has movie cell information (M_CI) in management information (RTR_VMG) for managing objects (RTR13 MOV.VRO/VR_MOVIE.VRO) as recorded information.
The digital video information recording/playback apparatus comprises an entry point setting unit (MPU) for setting a required entry point (M_C_EPI#1 to M_C_EPI#n) in the movie cell information (M_CI); an additional information input unit (MPU) for inputting additional information (information type, information date, text information, and the like in PRM_TXTI) with respect to the entry point (M_C_EPI); and an additional information setting unit (MPU) for setting the additional information in the entry point (M_C_EPI).
In order to achieve the above object, a digital video information processing method according to the present invention records or plays back the contents of the objects (RTR_MOV.VRO/VR_MOVIE.VRO) using a recordable/reproducible medium which has movie cell information (M_CI) in management information (RTR_VMG) for managing objects (RTR_MOV.VRO/VR_MOVIE.VRO) as recorded information.
In this digital video information processing method, a required entry point (M_C_EPI#1 to M_C EPI#n) is set in the movie cell information (M_CI); additional information (information type, information date, text information, and the like in PRM_TXTI) is input with respect to the entry point (M_C_EPI); and the additional information is set in the entry point (M_C_EPI).
Using the entry point as needed, the user can easily recognize the recorded contents of a disc. Also, using the entry point information, the user can record/play back from a desired position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.